Your Favorite Drug
by Sezmarelda
Summary: Follow Draco and Harry as they discover the betrayal of friends and family, The lost guardian of Aranos and the fact that they've been put under a love spell for the entire journey. SLASH M/M Draco/Harry.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter any of the characters or the original plot.

**Year: **Hm, Half blood prince.

**Rated: **M for violence, sexual content and language.

**Other Info: **Dumbledore isn't dead, Snape doesn't join the Dark Lord And also this story is dedicated to my best friend Nia because she's always been there for me and she's really awesome. Plus, the title is from Porcelain And The Tramps - Your Favorite Drug (The song will be in later chapters you'll see traces of the lyrics throughout the entire story.) The whole story will be about 20 chapters, and I will put another chapter up every week as every single chapter will be longer than the last.

_Your Favorite Drug._

_Chapter 1._

Harry was falling, he couldn't help it his entire being seemed to be just falling, falling for Draco Malfoy. One minute he hated him, the next he was just everything he could ever think about, everything revolved around him, he felt as if the only meaning of him living was one Draco Malfoy.

Harry was deffinitely in love with Draco Malfoy. It happened all so fast, like someone casting Sectusempra when he wasn't looking, he felt as if in the same room as the Slytherin he could still feel his presence, he didn't know what had happened because he never ever thought he would ever have fallen in love with a guy let alone Draco Malfoy, one part of him said he was a nasty insufferable git, and the other was telling him he was the most beautiful creature to grace his presence.

_'What the hell is happening to me?'_ Harry thought looking around the Potions classroom, he was seeking out Draco but he couldn't find him and he couldn't feel his presence either, he started worrying weather Draco was hurt, or he was truanting, he bit his lip and walked to the cupboard to get his ingredients the Potions classroom door opened and his heart started thumping again, he certainly knew who had walked in without even turning around.

_'I'm a Gryffindor for gods sake, why do I love a Slytherin? It's not love! It's forced what the hell is happening to me? Am I going insane?' _He laughed out loud _'Nah, I went insane when Voldemort decided it was me he was after'_ Harry cringed and groaned laughing again and making a sort of sick kind of noise _'That sounds so wrong'_ he grinned at his thoughts and got his ingredients, turning around to his seat he realised he was Draco's potions partner _'Shit!' _he thought, cursing under his breath he sat down and put the ingredients on the table.

--x--

_'Should I do it? Should I go? I cant go! He will be there... But if I don't go I'll get in to trouble... It's Snape he'll tell my father I've been skipping classes... Confound it! When was it that I fell in love with him? Why did I? Oh god curse myself ten fold!'_

Draco walked down the corridor, to the Potions classroom he wasn't far from the door when he started feeling Harry's presence in the room he gulped and put his hand on the door handle biting his lip hard he walked in, striding down to his seat some of the Slytherin girls started whispering and giggling _'You have no chance you gold digging whore' _Draco thought as he smiled - well it was more of a smirk at Pansy Parkinson. He sat down and looked around the classroom noticing that Harry wasn't there he frowned.

And in that moment, when the dark haired beauty walked out the ingredients cupboard, his heart skipped a beat. He was mesmerised by the beautiful pools of emerald he was staring at. Draco took a deep breath, he then looked down at the desk as Harry walked towards him. _'Ugh, This sucks I was in a moment of paradise then reality comes crashing down on me, I hate you Merlin you bastard' _Draco thought, cringing as Harry sat down beside him, he looked at him and smirked puting his trademark Malfoy attitude on although he just wanted to ravish this Adonis beside him, he had to remain calm collected and... _'Bastard, he looks gorgeous today'_ Draco thought he shook his head, and bit his lip.

--x--

_'What the hell is wrong with Malfoy?' _Harry thought as he started chopping some ingredients up for the potion, he looked to Malfoy and noticed a faint blush on his face but Harry just shook it off because he was sure he was just imagining it. "Malfoy, your going to have to help you know, your no good sitting on your arse all day" Harry said, a little harsher than intended.

Draco looked at him and sneered "Fuck off Potter, I can do a better job than you can any day" Draco almost instantly regretted being so nasty to him, in truth he never ever wanted to hurt him. Harry just rolled his eyes and kept cutting the ingredients up, he then sliced his finger and yelped in pain, causing many students to turn around and look at him. Snape looked up at Harry and sneered "Potter, I do not wish you kill yourself in my classroom at least not until you have defeated The Dark Lord" Harry looked at Snape and sighed, he wanted to say something back but he just couldn't muster the strength today.

The rest of the class went smoothly, at least for all the other students but not for the two students who were feeling so awkward around each other they were almost falling off they're seats everytime one made a move. Snape had requested them to take there vials up to him so he could grade them Harry immediately put his hand out to get the vial, and at the very same moment so did Draco, causing they're fingers to brush sending electric sparks to go up one another's arms, they both pulled back at the same moment, looking at each other wide eyed, Harry blushed grabbed the vial and practically ran at break neck speed to Snape who had noticed the distruption and merely laughed at they're behavior.

Harry placed the vial on Snape's desk and turned around walking away he picked his stuff up and got away from Draco as fast as he could, because he didn't know what that was all about he was sure as hell Draco had felt it too or he wouldn't have pulled back Harry bit his lip and walked over to Ron and Hermione who were talking animatedly about something or other Harry wasn't really listening.

"What do you think mate? She's being a complete idiot about this isn't she?" Ron said, looking to Harry who was in a world of his own, Harry turned to Ron and nodded "Oh, yeah deffinitely." Hermione noticed he wasn't paying attention and put her hands on her hips "Do you even know what we are talking about?" She yelled. Harry bit his lip and looked at her "I have to go" He ran out the Potions classroom and down the corridor, because he realised that Draco noticed he was staring at him.

--x--

_'Why's he staring at me? Does he know? Oh god he knows oh fuck oh curses on you Merlin you great banshee!' _Draco looked back at Harry searching in the other boys features for some kind of help, but Harry had ran away before he could sense anything. _'Oh no.. He knows... Oh fuck, shit, damnit!' _Draco groaned and picked his things up, walking out the Potions lab down to the dungeons where he could have a good moan to himself.

--x--

**Authors Note: Well what did you think? I haven't had a beta look at it because the one I normally have I hardly ever talk to or can get a hold of him, so if anyone wants to beta the rest of the story message me! I hope you guys liked the first chapter, the second will be up soon... Please review! I've got cookies. ;**


End file.
